El Curso de la Vida
by H3CH1C3R4
Summary: El dolor que sentimos al perder a un ser querido no tiene comparación, pero tristemente, como el título lo dice, ese es el curso de la vida.. este es un oneshot dedicado a nuestra famosa pareja S&S.. espero lo disfruten! Y dejen reviews!


_Disclaimer:_ los personajes de _Clamp_ no son de mi propiedad.

N/A: lol, estuve a punto de escribir "N/T", estoy ya tan acostumbrada a traducir que cuando escribo algo yo, el subconsciente me traiciona, jajajaja..

Bueno, este es un corto one-shot que escribí para desahogarme un poco, ayer mi perrito murió y de verdad ha sido algo muy triste para nosotros, a penas tenía un año, aunque por suerte dejó embarazada a mi perrita, y ahora nos vamos a quedar con dos cachorritos, en su memoria.

Este fic lo escribí con el fin de imaginarme lo triste que será perder a un ser querido cercano, desde hace mucho tiempo no vivía la muerte de un ser cercano, y ayer, mi perrito me hizo darme cuenta, que no podemos hacer de cuenta que la muerte no está, o que nunca van a morir nuestros seres queridos, por eso les digo.. DISFRUTEN AL MÁXIMO SUS VIDAS!!

Y ahora, espero disfruten el fic!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Te amo, Sak-" – No pudo continuar hablando, y estas palabras fueron seguidas brevemente por una lágrima deslizándose por la mejilla de una señora.

Reuniendo todo el valor que pudo, alzó su brazo y lo acercó hacia el rostro de su amado, cerrando así sus párpados, para que finalmente pudiera descansar en paz. Y sin pronunciar una sola palabra, abandonó tanto la habitación como a las personas que aún se encontraban en ella. Llorando desconsoladamente por la persona que acababa de abandonar sus vidas.

Siguió caminando, sin detenerse y sin mirar hacia atrás para contemplar lo que había dejado. Simplemente observaba a las personas que ocupaban las habitaciones por las que iba pasando, observando las diferencias entre cada una de las razones por la que esas personas se encontraban ahí, ya fuera por algo no muy relevante como alguna enfermedad menor, la alegría de recibir a un hijo, o la tristeza de perder a un ser amado.

Sin mucha demora, finalmente alcanzó a salir de ese lugar, en el cual no quería permanecer más tiempo. - "Taxi." – Dijo, e inmediatamente un hombre le abrió la puerta de un carro para que subiese.

"Hacia dónde se dirige?" – Preguntó el señor de mediana edad, mirándola a través del retrovisor.

Aunque esto no estimuló la atención suficiente siquiera para que levantase la vista y lo mirase a la cara. – "Hacia el lago por favor." – Dijo, en una voz totalmente carente de emoción alguna.

El taxista asintió, a pesar de que la señora no lo estuviese observando, y sin más que decir emprendió su rumbo. El paisaje se encontraba en continuo movimiento, mientras edificaciones pasaban y pasaban sin cesar. El recorrido concluyó rápidamente, debido a que no había mucho tráfico y a que se encontraban relativamente cerca del destino.

"Gracias." – Le dijo al taxista, aun sin levantar la vista. Le canceló y se bajó en el lugar al que había deseado ir.

Parecía desolado, no habían niños jugando, ni familias disfrutando un rato agradable al aire libre. Aunque, si prestabas atención, en realidad el lugar estaba lleno de vida, se podían escuchar a los pájaros cantando y a las ardillas saltar de una rama a otra en las copas de los árboles.

En ese momento, una brisa sopló y envolvió a la señora. Jugando con su largo cabello plateado, el cual alguna vez fue color caoba con matices dorados. El viento siguió, y finalmente la anciana levantó la vista para observar el lago que se encontraba frente a ella, revelando unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas.

"Syaoran…" – Le susurró al viento, como si este pudiese aligerar el dolor que estaba sintiendo, y finalmente, lágrimas comenzaron a fluir, ya no pudiendo contener lo que estaba sintiendo por más tiempo.

Se dejó caer al suelo, sintiendo una gran impotencia al no poder haber hecho nada para evitar la muerte de su amado. Pero la verdad, era ya que simplemente se les había agotado el tiempo que les tocaba para estar juntos. Muchos años ya habían pasado, y como todo, esto tuvo un inicio y un fin. Por muy doloroso que fuera.

Seguido de esto, se recostó en la grama, recordando todos los gratos recuerdos, los cuales eran acompañados de más lágrimas. La brisa continuaba a envolverla, como si quisiese llevarse con ella todo la tristeza que estaba sintiendo y aligerarle un poco la carga. Pero era en vano, el vacío que ahora ocupaba su corazón no podía ser eliminado.

"Qué voy a hacer sin ti?" – Preguntó entre sollozos. – "Sin tus caricias, sin tu dulzura, sin tu protección, sin tu alegr-" – El llanto era tanto que no pudo seguir hablando. No había nadie que la pudiera consolar y el ya no se encontraba ahí para ella.

"Syaoran, cómo voy a poder pasar el resto de mi vida sin ti? Sin verte sonreír? Sin verte llorar? – No podía aceptar el hecho que el ya había abandonado este mundo para siempre.

Después de un rato, el llanto la agotó de tal forma que se quedó dormida. Se encontraba en posición fetal, como un pequeño niño desamparado que acababa de perder a un ser querido, y así había sido. En este día, muchas personas perdieron a, un amigo, un familiar, un padre, y a un esposo. Todo eso una solo persona puede representar, y no pensemos en toda la tristeza que puede traer.

Así es la vida, nacemos, crecemos, maduramos y morimos. Por eso debemos disfrutar cada segundo que nos ha sido regalado, ya que nunca volverá. Venimos a esta vida a aprender y a enseñar. Y partimos para formar parte de nuevo de un todo, de esa energía que siempre está con nosotros y nunca nos abandona.

Lentamente, Sakura abrió los ojos, pestañeando varias veces para adaptarse a la luz que aun estaba presente a esa hora del día. Respiró profundamente, sabiendo perfectamente en dónde se encontraba y las razones que la habían hecho ir allí.

Era un lugar muy especial para ella y Syaoran, allí se habían conocido, y a pesar de no haber sido uno de los mejores comienzos, había algo que no les permitía alejarse el uno del otro. Y recuerden que, del odio al amor hay un solo paso. Esto trajo consigo una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Sakura, que ya se encontraba mucho más calmada.

Luego de confesarse sus sentimientos, al paso de los años, a Syaoran también le pareció el lugar más adecuado para proponerle matrimonio, ya que ahí se habían conocido. Y así continuó, trayendo más y más recuerdos hermosos e inolvidables junto a sus hijos, los cuales ya estaban casados y hasta les habían dado nietos ya.

Fueron todos esos recuerdos lo que llevaron a ese lugar en este día tan trágico. Pensó que ese lugar la haría sentir mejor. Pero por lo visto no fue así, quizás estaba equivocada.

En este punto, estaba luchando contra la urgencia de sus lágrimas por seguir derramándose. No hay nada más doloroso que perder a un ser amado. Aunque, aun tenía a sus hijos y nietos, pero cada uno tenía su propia vida, y ella no iba a ser la causa de alterarla.

Ella hasta ese día, había vivido tranquilamente en un casa con Syaoran. Y pensaba seguir haciéndolo. Aunque no se imaginaba el despertar cada día sin verlo en la cama a su lado, con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios, o dormirse en las noches en sus brazos.

Este había sido uno de esos amores que se encuentran una solo vez en la vida, y que no todos tienen el privilegio de vivir, y estaba agradecida, no lo negaba, pero jamás se hubiera imaginado el dolor que sentiría al perderlo.

Llegamos a un punto, donde creemos que todo va a seguir así por siempre, y no es así. No somos inmortales, y cada persona ha venido a este mundo con un número exacto de latidos del corazón, que cuando culmina, todo se acabó. Aunque a veces muchas personas deciden terminar con sus vidas antes de tiempo. Tristemente acaban con el regalo más preciado que se les ha otorgado.

Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, se levantó. Arregló su vestido, y se dejó llevar por el camino que le indicaba el viento. Llegando así hasta la orilla del lago. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, dejando una vez más al viento envolverla. Estaba disfrutando lo que la vida le estaba regalando, en lugar de enfrascarse y deprimirse. Ella no iba a ser una de esas personas que acabaría con su vida antes de tiempo por no poder afrontar los problemas que se le estaban presentando.

Abrió los ojos, revelando así un brillo en sus ojos que pudo haber perdido por siempre. Ya que la vida está llena de decisiones, nosotros decidimos cuáles tomar y cuáles no. Pero siempre nos dan la oportunidad de hacer lo que creamos que es necesario.

Miró al lago, contemplando su inmensidad y belleza. – "Adiós Syaoran, espero nos volvamos a ver."

Sabía que de ahora en adelante le haría una falta enorme. Tendría que valerse por sí misma, aunque siempre había sido así, llegó a este mundo sola y sola se iría. Pero el hecho de pensar en que no lo volvería a ver en esta vida era devastador. Pero, teniendo en mente lo contrario, se dio media vuelta y abandonó el lugar.

No había vuelta atrás, ese es el curso de la vida y ella no iba a desafiarlo. Aún no era su hora de partir, e iba a aceptar las cosas tal y como eran, el ir contra la corriente simplemente hace las cosas más difíciles.

"Nos volveremos a ver, de eso no hay duda alguna." – Se aseguró a sí misma, todo ocurre por alguna razón. – "No existen las casualidades, solo lo inevitable… " – Nosotros no somos quienes gobernamos, por algo somos humanos, pero lo mejor del caso, es que somos imperfectamente perfectos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

N/A: qué tal?? Qué les pareció? Espero lo hayan disfrutado! Y Gracias a todos por adelantado por leer este fic, ya que no les voy a poder responder.. Chauu!

Aquí H3CH1C3R4, se despide sin más qué decir. Cambio y fuera.


End file.
